Frozen Rain
by Batmary
Summary: When Laura and Remy are away with the X-Force Pietro tries to find a way to entertain himself, what he finds is Rogue alone in the mansion. Rogoue/Remy and X-23/Pietro.


This is a dream I had after reading way too much X-men: Evolution fan-fic. I hope it doesn't suck!

Pietro was bored. Laura was off on an assignment with the X-force and he wasn't sure when she was returning. He was tired of worrying about her. He knew she would return; he just had to wait for her. He hated waiting it was the most boring thing in the world. It made him feel trapped or stopped. Pietro liked to keep moving, currently he was running through town, not really sure where he was going. Pietro noticed he was headed north, towards the Xavier Institute and even though he knew Laura wasn't there he still decided to go and try to sneak in. It was so easy to get past the outside security; it never detected him running past it. Pietro ran around the mansion to see who all was there today. It seemed empty today. Pietro looked for Laura's window. She always kept it unlocked and often opened it so she could sneak out whenever she just wanted to be alone. It was left open. Pietro had no trouble running straight up the wall and into her room. He stopped suddenly once he was inside her room.

He could smell her in this room; it was the place she stayed at the longest. She claimed to not have a home. Pietro walked around her room slowly looking at everything. He had never noticed how little Laura owned. He opened her closet and saw three shirts and two pairs of pants and a dress he had never seen her in before. He checked and it still had the price tag on it. Jubilee must have made her buy this. It was so unlike anything she would buy. It was a tea length light blue halter. (Pietro didn't know any of this terminology; all he knew was it way to girly to be something Laura would wear.) He was trying to picture her in the dress when a noise distracted him. He was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of a piano. He didn't know anyone could play the piano and wanted to know who the Mozart was of the institute. He was worried it might be one of the adults and he would get in trouble for sneaking in. Pietro proceeded with caution. He snuck down the stairs and through the main area of the house; he seemed to be alone in the mansion with the phantom piano player. He stood outside the room and listened to the tune for a while. It was very melancholy. Pietro found himself wondering who in the institute could be that sad. Rogue. He didn't need two seconds to think about it.

Pietro walked into the room clapping. "Bravo, that's a beautiful song. What is it?"

Rogue nearly jumped out of her seat. "How did you get in her?!"

"Please as if you don't know that I sneak in to see Laura when Wolverine's away." Pietro walked over to the piano and sat down next to her. He started playing the only thing he knew, Chopsticks.

"I wrote it." Rogue said quietly.

"Oh whatever, I don't who wrote Chopsticks but I know it wasn't you." Pietro laughed and then he remembered about the song he heard her playing before he came in. "Oh you mean the song you were playing, that was great. How long have you been working on it?"

"Since I got my powers. Whenever I'm alone I come down here and work on it." Rogue said quietly. Pietro wasn't really sure why she was opening up to him now. Normally she would just tell him to mind his own business and run away. He looked at her and realized she had been crying.

"Where is everybody?" Pietro asked. He was pretty sure they were the only ones in the school.

"Well you know Laura is off with the X-Force and Remy went with them and so the younger kids wouldn't pay attention to the fact that half their teachers have been gone for over a week Professor X has been taking everyone on tons of field trips. I finally got tired of all this social interacting so I skipped today's trip. Although now I find that I'm just lonely."

"I know what would cheer you up!" he said with a sly smirk, "How about you give me a little tap and we can have a race. We could probably go around the world in less than an hour."

"No way! Its way too dangerous, you know I can't touch anybody." Rogue hugged her arms tightly around herself to protect what little skin she had exposed.

"One little touch, you'll get a small dose of my powers and we'll be off. I've seen you do it before." Pietro argued.

"You don't understand I don't just get others' powers I take their life energy. I get the powers and personalities and sometimes memories. If I hold on to someone for longer than a few seconds they start to die." Rogue looked down remembering all the people she had accidently hurt just from touching them. Pietro looked at Rogue's sad face and realized he could never begin to make her not feel lonely. However, he did still want to cheer her up and take her mind off the fact that Remy still wasn't back from his mission with the X-Force. He moved so fast that Rogue didn't even notice that he was gone. After a minute of deep thought Rogue looked up to see she was alone again. She walked over to the couch and sat down; put her face in her hands preparing for the tears that were building in her eyes. Just as she was about to let the sadness overtake her Pietro reappeared and held out his hand for her.

"Come see the sitting room. You won't believe what I did to it." She looked up at his smiling face and took his hand and followed him down the hall to the tiny sitting room. She gasped as she saw the transformation of the room. The room was filled with all the potted plants from the house making it look like a jungle. The ceiling had crystal beads hanging on clear fishing line giving the illusion of rain frozen in mid-fall. The walls were covered in dark green and blue paper making it look like the ocean expanded into a jungle. She could only imagine the mess he left in the craft room doing all this in less than 5 minutes. Rogue was so overcome with joy at the beautiful gesture that she threw her arms around Pietro's neck and hugged him. She didn't realize her cheek would brush against his until it was too late and the two mutants felt as if a lightning bolt had struck them.


End file.
